


【嘉闻】/ 一晌贪欢 / 贰

by Brxhub_4jw



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 民国paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxhub_4jw/pseuds/Brxhub_4jw





	【嘉闻】/ 一晌贪欢 / 贰

  
  
两个人去浴室清洗的时候又做了一次。  
翟潇闻朝着那面贴了大片纯白瓷砖的墙，双手轻轻搭在上面，因为身后人的动作手背绷出几分苍白，指尖却涌出点鲜红血色，按在磨砂的瓷砖上细细颤抖着，像朵攀在枝蔓之上昂首承雨露清霜，却又于风中不住颤动的蔷薇花。  
焉栩嘉开了花洒，水串成珠子打湿了青年深茶色的柔软短发和乌羽般的眉睫，落在他瘦削白皙的脊背上，然后顺着青年浅浅的腰窝越过玉色山峦，浸润了两个人结合的隐秘之处。  
那点媚红的软肉被肏得微微翻出来，又顺着撞入的动作收进去，焉栩嘉从他身后轻轻顶弄着，一手揽住了青年纤细腰肢，一手却覆上了青年的眼。  
一旦失去视力，一切声音便显得格外清晰，溅在地板上的水声，身后人撞入自己身体时的些微淫靡声响和浅浅喘息，自己因为对方不急不缓的动作而忍不住泄露出的几句软声求饶。交融混杂，无限放大，让翟潇闻几乎瞬间就要逼近释放边缘。  
还有触感。  
对方指尖游走在自己的腰侧，从因为姿势而绷紧的平坦小腹逐渐向上，经过那两个湿漉漉的肉粉色的凸起，却又只在自己方才那场性事里留下的齿印边上轻轻打着圈儿，偏不让他一下子攀上顶峰。  
而体内那点炙热坚硬也一寸寸地顶弄进去，拓开他同样炙热的内腔，又一寸寸恋恋不舍一般退出来，留了满室空虚。  
翟潇闻眼角几乎被他逼出眼泪，软着嗓子喊：“焉栩嘉……你，你快些……”  
这几个字句还未完全出口，便因为突然的大力顶撞卡在翟潇闻的喉咙口里，被撞成破碎的低吟。这一撞偏生撞在了翟潇闻体内最敏感的地方，他双腿微颤，几乎站立不住就要跪倒，焉栩嘉却突然伸手过来一手揽住了他的腰，一手握住了他下身方才挺立起来的物事。  
翟潇闻失了力气，几乎将整副身子都倚靠在他怀里。  
他突然想起来离开渭南的时候有人对他说焉栩嘉这人在北平有少年早慧的名头，让他小心一些，他在一片快感和混沌中竟然在想这话果然没说错。这人在床事上也聪明得可怕，不过经了一晚，他就已经明白翟潇闻哪儿最敏感最受不得刺激，手上抚摸揉搓各般动作都正正好切入他死穴。  
翟潇闻眸里都是水色，被那快感逼得昂起头来，张着唇不住喘息着。  
灯光透过泪在他眼底漫成一片流彩，他在这迷离流光中感觉到焉栩嘉轻轻低下头来，挑了他肩胛骨上最脆弱的一块皮肉吻了吻，旋即用唇齿吮咬了一会儿。  
那点肌肤几乎瞬间就泛了红，翟潇闻被他舔出点奇异感觉，身下又被这人前后夹击，神经几乎都快绷断。  
焉栩嘉顶撞的力度却突然一下比一下更猛烈，似乎盯准了他的那块软肉，要把自己整个嵌入翟潇闻的身体一般。翟潇闻咬着唇忍住喉口放肆的呻吟，内壁都愉悦得微微痉挛，脚趾也忍不住被潮水般的快感刺激得蜷缩。  
焉栩嘉却突然放开他那块皮肉，凑到他耳畔道。  
“闻闻……叫出来……”  
这一声闻闻喊得百转千回挠人心肠，翟潇闻脑中轰然一声响，牙一松，那缠绵娇软的语句便伴着喘息颤颤从唇舌喉间泄露。  
“哈啊……焉栩嘉……你，唔……慢点，别……别动那儿……”  
焉栩嘉笑了，他平日便纵是笑也多是讥诮，如今一笑眉眼放松唇角微翘，竟如临水照花一般真切。  
只是可惜屋里唯一的旁人正背对着他昂首承欢，无人得见这一点真切笑意。

翟潇闻泄身的时候焉栩嘉也方释放了一次，两个人唇齿交缠片刻便又入了方装好热水的浴缸。翟潇闻跨坐在焉栩嘉的身上，膝盖并小腿触着底，手撑着对方的胸膛努力容纳吞吐着他身下那物事。  
焉栩嘉眯起眼，沾了水珠的指尖轻轻拂过青年的眉，又轻轻落到那唇上。  
翟潇闻乜他一眼，眼底还带着未散去的湿润。  
他未及焉栩嘉反应，一张唇便把焉栩嘉的指尖含了进去。焉栩嘉舒舒服服靠在浴缸边沿，指尖顺水推舟在他的唇舌之间抽弄，翟潇闻舌头灵巧得不像话，缠着那指尖吮出细微水声，几乎将整根手指都仔仔细细舔弄了一遍，这才轻轻用牙叼着那指尖，挑衅一般看着焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉被他那眼神看得好气又好笑，便又探了根指进去，夹着他的舌迫使他分开唇齿。他指尖拨弄开一池缠绵春水，翟潇闻一时合不拢嘴，那涎液便顺着唇角和手指淌下去。  
那指腹上握枪产生的一点粗糙硬茧和这挑逗姿势让翟潇闻生出些被凌虐的快感来，他便也微微眯起了眼。从焉栩嘉的角度望过来，他方才吻得娇艳如花的唇里正拨弄着两根沾满唾液的修长手指，那唇柔软鲜红，手指白皙精致，而那液体粘稠晶亮，顺着手指和唇角蜿蜒滑落。  
这一幕映着浴室的灯光，漂亮又荒诞，艺术又下流。

焉栩嘉见他舒服得眯起了眼，另一手便卡着他腰肢开始律动，他对床上这些把戏倒还懂得不少。也不知道是天赋异禀还是熟能生巧，他身下是如何顶弄，手上便也如何翻搅。翟潇闻只觉得上下同时受着那刺激，却又总是挠不到那一点，嗓子里发出细细的哼声。  
焉栩嘉想，他好像只猫。  
猫儿舒展身体露出柔软肚皮，随着主人的动作一下下颤着身子，焉栩嘉第二次射出来的时候翟潇闻的唇还没能合上，只隐约在嗓子里吞没了一声绵软的呜咽。  
最后闹了一通总算是洗毕出来，焉栩嘉把人抱回床榻，翟潇闻便舒舒服服窝在他怀里，宽松浴袍的袖子从手腕落到肩膀，露一双白皙手臂搂上他脖颈。月色偷偷溜进窗沿，照亮他光裸在外的得天独厚修长双腿，也照亮上面铺就淡淡红痕。  
他甫一被放上床铺便在床上窝成一团，拥着软和的蚕丝被子懒声抱怨：“可累死我了，焉栩嘉，你体力也太好了些……”  
焉栩嘉看他困得眼睛也睁不开还要带着鼻音咕咕哝哝，便带着点笑意欺身上床将人揽进怀里，轻轻地餍足地“嗯”了一声。

自那天之后，两人又窝在焉栩嘉的宅子里胡闹了些时日，到得第三天翟潇闻终于按捺不住说裘姑奶奶怕是要找他找得急了，焉栩嘉却还缠着人不肯放。  
不过倒也难怪。  
好容易得了块举世无双的金丝楠木，漂亮又玲珑，从头发丝儿到脚趾尖儿都和他契合得不像话，一时找不见说不定就要被别人偷抢了去，焉栩嘉哪里肯就这么松手。  
焉栩嘉见他鼓着颊起身去穿衬衫，便也起了身把人从身前搂进怀里。翟潇闻倒也不推拒，只是一伸手把人推倒在床边，然后毫不客气地叉开腿坐在他腿上，抬手一颗颗给自己扣里衫的扣子。  
焉栩嘉便随他心意向后一靠，肘撑着床沿，指尖在他腿上虚虚摸着。他肌肤光滑莹润如玉，焉栩嘉的动作看起来没有狎昵，反让人觉得像在心神投入品一块上好和田玉。  
他看翟潇闻去意坚决心下微动，懒声问：“所以裘姑奶奶到底是你什么人？我看你倒也不像她能有的所谓远房子侄。”  
“嘘。”翟潇闻对他竖起手指歪着脑袋笑：“嘉嘉，有没有人告诉过你，在床上是不能认真讨论事情的呀。”  
“你不是正准备溜下床么？”  
翟潇闻似乎被他噎了一噎，忍不住对他翻了个白眼：“那没有人告诉过你也不要和你刚刚共度春宵的情人认真讨论这种严肃的事情嘛？”  
这世道本就已经很复杂，既然要在这复杂世道里贪欢，便最好在褪去衣裳前就把那些政治谋斗真假身份随手丢进角落里。  
都只用漂亮身体换片刻欢愉，这才算得上妥当公平。  
焉栩嘉一顿，心里却在想这人怎么白眼也飞得像媚眼，一点眼波斜斜掠过来，像用大好春光做的两把温软钩子，勾得人心旌神摇。  
他笑着抬手屈指一弹他脑门：“你是第一个。”  
也不知道意思是翟潇闻是第一个这么说的，还是翟潇闻是他的第一个情人。

翟潇闻回去的时候没让焉栩嘉送，走前还回望了一下焉栩嘉靠在卧室门上的身影。  
那人抱着手靠在门框上，裸露出来的大片胸膛上基本都是他的杰作，绯红抓挠乱成一片，而那双眼沉在晨间没有开灯的黑暗里，影影绰绰看不分明。  
翟潇闻眯了眯眼睛，转身打开了门。  
然后焉栩嘉听见他含着点笑，语气轻巧地道。  
“嘉嘉，期待下次再会啦。”  
焉栩嘉听着那欢快语气，几乎都能想到这刹那他眼底狡黠唇边笑意，他看着那门轻轻被那人打开让天光扑了他满襟怀，照亮屋子里扬起的细碎微尘，再看着那门被玉白的手一点点拉合，把外头的光亮和翟潇闻这个人一起关在门外。  
他默然良久才微微挑起唇，在一片黑暗中低声笑言。  
“我也很期待。”

秋季的晨光并不热烈，太阳隐在云后边儿只囫囵能看出点轮廓，梧桐倒一夜之间招眼地落了满地的黄。翟潇闻裹上了来的时候穿的风衣，一双眼懒懒散散地垂下来，插着口袋向前走，靴子踩在落叶上发出枯脆的响声。  
他身姿修长脚步从容，但无人知他走得慢实是因为腰膝酸软。前两天那人硬压着他从前边进，偏生又细细磋磨他不肯给个痛快，直到他最后蒙着泪软声求饶才肯放过他。那次他为了讨饶什么话都说了，此刻想起耳廓便染上点漂亮的红，心里也没忍住骂了两声。  
混蛋。  
身后赶早市的人群纷乱，许多小贩早早起了抢着路边最好的地段大声吆喝，一笼馒头刚刚出锅，小贩盖儿一掀，瞬间扑出朦胧白雾，那馒头整整齐齐码在蒸笼里，面皮粉白个个浑圆，衬着热气显出几分质朴的可爱。  
翟潇闻目光一掠，脚步在那摊子边上略略一停，小贩便带着笑迎上前：“先生，刚出炉的荷叶粉团，又好吃又顶饱，先生要来一个么？”  
“粉团？”翟潇闻眨眨眼，想，这不是馒头么。  
“嗐，先生一看就是刚来北平吧。”小贩毛巾一搭，伸手就拿了片装馒头的荷叶，“我们这边儿喊馒头就是粉团，先生我跟你说，不是我吹，您在我这儿包两个粉团，再去配上前边张家的豆腐脑，也算是北平一绝。先生要是没试过，可得吃上一次，才算没白来一趟北平。”  
这小贩语速快但词也念得顺溜，笑容又讨喜，翟潇闻莞尔，淡声道：“那便给我包两个吧。”  
“好唻。”  
他递钱的时候小贩怔了怔，那银钱一看就不止买两个馒头，翟潇闻却没动，笑着低声说了句什么，隐在这喧闹早市里听不真切。小贩也是个机灵的，眼珠一转笑眯眯接了钱，喊了句“先生慢走”，然后在翟潇闻转身的时候一抬手掀了一旁的另一个蒸笼，这个正放在炉子上，盖子一掀雾气更浓，瞬间把人给裹了进去。  
待到雾气散去，那身姿修长的青年早已没了踪影。  
人群里似乎传来微微急促的脚步声。  
小贩正在揉面团，一抬眼就看见面前突然立了两个人，眼神阴沉。  
小贩正想把方才那通卖粉团的囫囵话儿再说一遍，那两人中较高的那个却打断了他的开口：“方才从你这儿买粉团的那个人往哪边走了？”  
小贩赔了个笑：“那位先生买完就直接朝前走了，具体去了哪儿我也没看分明。”  
两人抬脚便追，其中那个矮个儿却突然在抬步的时候偏了偏头，看向了摊子边上的一条巷子。那巷子是个死胡同，一眼便望到了底，里边空无一人，那矮个子还想进去瞧瞧，却被高个儿同伴伸手一拽：“快追吧，再等就真的跟不上了。”  
他一想也是，这死胡同巷子怎么能藏人，便弃了进去看看的念头，和同伴一起朝前走远了。  
良久，翟潇闻从那巷子里的一个转角慢慢拐了出来，手里还拎着那两个用荷叶包着的馒头，他抬起头看了看前方，张记豆腐脑几个大字在众多招牌间高悬。他挑一挑眉，换了条路朝着那个方向去了。  
无人看见他唇角笑意明亮鄙薄。  
鱼儿咬饵了。

TBC


End file.
